tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfbrandr Abrhwtyn
Alfbrandr Abrhwtyn (アルフブランド・アブルーティン, Arufuburando Aburūtin), often referred to as Bran (ブラン, Buran), is the Master of Saber of Black in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile The Abrhwtyn were a branch family of the ab Prwttain family, descendants of the first king of Wales, Camber ab Prwttain, son of Brutus of Troy who built the city of Trinovantum at the mouth of the River Thames (modern London). As the descendants of Brutus of Troy, who himself was the grandson of Aeneas, lead to later conflict with the Church who sought to use their bloodline which was at first a peaceful collaboration that turned into kidnapping and enslavement. The family's numbers alone could not stand the tests of time all the while the need for magus drained and diluted their own strength until they became near extinct. And by the eighteenth century, the main branch had been extinguished and only select members of branch families remained hidden in secret in constant fear of being acquitted and captured. Background Through some unknown means, most probably select breeding of those remaining with some blood ties over several generations, Alfbrandr was eventually born with the required potency to reawakened ability of Sang Real. Kept in constant isolation and under supervision since he was born, his only focus was honing his sorcery trait while also being conditioned into obedience; if he obeyed, he was rewarded. If he was to disobey, he was beaten. He learnt not to fight back, which was ingrained under the condition that the hits would be lesser than if he chose to continue resisting. It was one day while he was approaching adulthood that he showed more resistance to orders than usual and he was beaten almost to the point of death, which inadvertently activated his sorcery trait's Last Resort, a survival instinct akin to Inversion Impulse which overtook his usual thought processes when near-death. He awoke with sustained injuries, but no recollection of what happened or why he was now in an unfamiliar location. Personality Appearance Role Fate/Providence Abilities As a fighter, he shows promise in terms of attacking, defending and evading in combat. He has no knowledge of utilising weapons as a means of fighting, but doesn't know how to counter against them for the most part. As a magus, his lack of knowledge toward magecraft as a whole leaves little to be desired. In a battle of magic, he would stand very little chance in a face-to-face confrontation. Reinforcement Magecraft One of the few magecrafts he is competant to use of his own volition. Sang Real Last Resort: A last survival instinct that overrides most of the brain's natural functions. As there are few witnesses and little investigation down, the theoretical equation behind it is a passive automatic trigger in the mind that activates a sudden rush through the body by activating only the necessary functions of the brain at the cost of temporarily halting the unneeded functions. The heavy weakness of the skill is its limited time and indication that he is on his final bout and literally near-death by this point. Upon its completion, he will have passed out from exhaustion or find a lack of energy and pain coursing throughout his body. It is heavily implied to have been a chimeric result of external tainted bloods being mixed in somewhere down the generations before convergence, but there is no research on the topic being investigated.